Episode 344 (24th May 1988)
Plot Sharon reads the note from Angie and appears upset. Michelle suggests to Den he invites Sharon over to The Vic for a meal. Den asks Ian to cook the meal for him. Sharon is angry with Angie for not properly saying goodbye to her. Simon invites Mary out on another date and she is thrilled. Chris looks forward to working with Mary in his new business. Charlie writes to Dot to tell her he is coming to visit so they can go on their holiday together. Kathy is in disbelief over Angie's abrupt departure. Dot asks several residents if they can spare change to give to her so that she can buy Charlie a train ticket from Liverpool, but no one is willing to give her any. Ian asks Barry if he can move into his flat by next week, desperate to escape his parents. Chris's business partner, Harry Jameson, tells Chris not to be put out if Mary does not want to work with him. David is excited to start working at Dr Legg's surgery. He spouts his ideas on how to change the surgery, so Dr Legg tells him not to get too excited. Willmott-Brown continues to freak Kathy out with his obsession in her. He takes more photos of her working behind the bar and then asks Simon to take a photo of them together. Pete walks in on the pair having their photograph taken and gets jealous. Mary waits for Simon at the place they agreed to have their date, but he does not show up. Simon visits Donna at The Vic to take her out on a date instead. Frank tries to keep Pat in a positive mood when she learns they may not get The Vic after all now Den is not leaving. Pauline reminds Den she wants him out of Walford. Den asks Frank what makes a good father. Pete comments on Kathy's behaviour since working at The Dagmar, convinced she is falling in love with Willmott-Brown, although she is adamant her mood is because of Donna playing on her mind. Mary realises Simon has stitched her up so takes drugs to cope. Chris delightfully tells Mary that Edie is coming down from Stockport for the grand opening of his new business, and is also thinking of moving to Albert Square permanently. Mary is unimpressed. Den talks to Sharon about Angie over their meal. David and Dr Legg ask Michelle to be their receptionist and she agrees. Duncan searches for Sharon but cannot find her. He asks Pat where she is and she lies to him, so Frank tells Duncan she is upstairs with Den. Duncan reminds Sharon they were meant to be going out; Sharon cancels on him and then asks Den where he is planning on going. Den tells Sharon he is taking over Henry's Wine Bar. She is thrilled to hear he is staying put. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Mary - Linda Davidson *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Carmel - Judith Jacob (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Harry - Anthony Dutton (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There's a rumour flying around that you're staying on at The Vic, Dennis.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes